Artur Bała
Artur Bała (ur. 8 stycznia 1991 roku) - polski zawodnik SJ3 mieszkający w Katowicach. To Mistrz Świata 2009 ze skoczni Liberec K90, triumfator Turnieju Czterech Skoczni w sezonie 2010/2011 oraz trzykrotny zdobywca Kryształowej Kuli za triumf w klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Świata 2009/2010, 2010/2011 oraz 2011/2012. W Pucharze Świata na sj3.prv.pl debiutujący 2 lutego 2006, miejscem 3. w zawodach w Zakopanem. Wcześniej zaliczył kilka pojedynczych występów, m.in. w turnieju prowadzonym przez Krzysztofa Niechciała, dzięki czemu trafił na dawny ranking graczy SJ3 - World SJ3 Ranking, prowadzony przez znakomitego słoweńskiego zawodnika Zlatko Lamota. Historia Sezon 2005/2006 W swoim debiutanckim sezonie zajął w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ miejsce 12. z łącznym dorobkiem 291 pkt, jednak wziął udział w zaledwie sześciu konkursach (na czternaście rozegranych), w których trzykrotnie plasował się na podium, najwyżej na miejscu 2. w Falun. *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ:' 6/14 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 12 miejsce - 291 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 0 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 3 Sezon 2006/2007 Ten sezon Artur rozpoczął od mocnego uderzenia plasując się na 2. miejscu w inaugurujących cykl zawodach w Kuopio. W drugim konkursie nie wystartował, a w Lillehammer powtórzył wynik z inauguracji. Jednak turniej ten nie cieszył się w owym czasie popularnością, zmieniali się organizatorzy, przez co Bała zaliczył kilka absencji w startach. W konkursach, w których startował plasował się jednak wysoko, ogólnie w całym sezonie sześciokrotnie stawał na podium, a 19 lutego 2007 r. zanotował swoje pierwsze w karierze zwycięstwo, triumfując w Lahti. *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''10/16 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 4 miejsce - 626 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 1 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 6 Równolegle do tego cyklu PŚ, na stronie sj3.php5.cz prowadzonej przez Czecha Roberta Seitko rozgrywany był turniej czasowy, w którym Artur brał udział. W klasyfikacji generalnej uplasował się na miejscu 8. z dorobkiem 690 pkt, jednak nie zdołał wziąć udziału w większości konkursów (wystartował tylko w 8 zawodach na 18 rozegranych, plasując się na podium siedmiokrotnie). Na Mistrzostwach Świata w Sapporo zdołał wywalczyć srebrny medal na skoczni dużej, na normalnej nie startował. '''Sezon 2007/2008' Był to przełomowy sezon w karierze tego zawodnika. Wprawdzie rozpoczął go od falstartu, pauzując w pierwszym konkursie w Kuopio, jednak później startował już do samego końca (z wyjątkiem zawodów w Holmenkollen), ostatecznie plasując się w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ na miejscu 5. Wygrał dwa konkursy (w Hakubie i Otepää) i raz był 2. w Sapporo. W Turnieju Czterech Skoczni zajął miejsce 7., a na Mistrzostwach Świata w lotach w Vikersund walczył o medal, ostatecznie jednak plasując się poza podium na miejscu 5. *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''13/15 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 5 miejsce - 690 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 2 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 3 '''Sezon 2008/2009' Ten sezon rozpoczął doskonale, wygrywając już w pierwszym konkursie w Kuopio, następnie ponownie triumfował w Ramsau oraz w pierwszym konkursie Turnieju Czterech Skoczni w Oberstdorfie. W tym turnieju prowadził od początku aż do konkursu w Bischofshofen, by minimalnie przegrać cykl o 0,4 pkt. Po turnieju kontynuował dobrą passę w Pucharze Świata, zaliczając kolejne miejsca na podium. Przed Mistrzostwami Świata w Libercu zanotował dwie wygrane w PŚ (Sapporo i Pine Mountain). Na najważniejszej imprezie sezonu zdobył indywidualnie złoty medal na skoczni Liberec K90 i brązowy medal na skoczni dużej Liberec K120. Bezpośrednio po Mistrzostwach Świata wygrał swój ostatni konkurs PŚ w sezonie, w Vikersund. W kolejnych zawodach Pucharu Skandynawskiego plasował się wysoko w pierwszej dziesiątce, raz zajmując miejsce na podium. Turniej ukończył na miejscu 3. Ostatni występ w sezonie był jego najgorszym w całym cyklu, zajął miejsce 16. w Planicy. Ostatecznie w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ Artur Bała ustąpił miejsca Bartkowi Biurkowskiemu o 60 pkt. Był to jak do tej pory najlepszy jego sezon w karierze. *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''20/20 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 2 miejsce - 1291 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 6 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 12 '''Sezon 2009/2010' Podobnie jak poprzedni, ten sezon Artur rozpoczął od zwycięstwa w Kuopio. W kolejnych dwóch konkursach zajmował drugie lokaty. W Engelberguwygrałswójdrugi konkurs w sezonie. Dzięki temu od początku sezonu prowadził w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ. W rozegranych na skoczni w Wiśle-Malince Mistrzostwach Polski, które odbyły się bezpośrednio przed Turniejem Czterech Skocznizdobyłzłotymedal, pierwszy w swojej karierze jeśli chodzi o zawody krajowe. Turniej Czterech Skoczni podobnie jak rok temu zaczął wyśmienicie, wygrywając konkurs w Oberstdorfie. W Ga-Pa zanotował kolejne zwycięstwo (już czwarte w sezonie na sześć rozegranych) i na półmetku turnieju prowadził z przewagą 1,9 pkt nad Bartkiem Biurkowskim. Jednak trzeci konkurs turnieju przyniósł niespodziewane rezultaty. W Innsbrucku z dużą przewagą wygrał Bartek Biurkowski i jednocześnie objął prowadzenie w klasyfikacji turnieju. Artur Bała zajął w tym konkursie miejsce trzecie i przed konkursem w Bischofshofen tracił 2,4 pkt do lidera w klasyfikacji TCS. Mimo, że konkurs w Bischofshofen udało mu się wygrać, to nie zdołał odrobić straty punktowej z Innsbrucku i turniej ukończył podobnie jak rok wcześniej na miejscu drugim. W Bischofshofen była szansa na odrobienie straty punktowej, jednak słaby styl za dwa bardzo dalekie skoki spowodował, że Bała przegrał turniej, ostatecznie o 2,2 pkt. W konkursach Pucharu Świata po TCS Bała nie schodził z podium, notując kolejne dwie wygrane, w Zakopanem oraz w Hakubie. Bezpośrednio przed Mistrzostwami Świata w lotach w Planicy Artur Bała dwukrotnie zajmował drugie lokaty, w Sapporo oraz w Otepie, dzięki czemu powiększył swoją przewagę punktową w Pucharze Świata. Pierwsza najważniejsza impreza sezonu - MŚ w lotach w Planicy udowodniła, że loty to nie specjalność Artura. Po pierwszym dniu zajmował 6. lokatę, w drugim uzyskał 5. wynik, co łącznie dało mu 5. miejsce, takie same jak na poprzednich MŚ w lotach w Vikersund. W pierwszym konkursie Igrzysk Olimpijskich 2010 na obiekcie Whistler K95 Artur Bała ponownie zawiódł. Mimo, że ustanowił świetny rekord skoczni - 112,5 m, to nie zdołał wywalczyć medalu i po raz kolejny uplasował się na 5. miejscu. Nie lepiej było na skoczni dużej, Bała kolejną 5. lokatą potwierdził słabszą formę, chociaż i tu ustanowił świetny rekord skoczni - 149,5 m. W konkursie drużynowym jego drużyna Ślązaków uplasowała się na miejscu 4. Także Bała z Igrzysk wyjechał bez medalu. W świetnym stylu powrócił do rywalizacji w Pucharze Świata. Na początek wygrał konkurs lotów w Vikersund, powtarzając tym samym osiągnięcie z poprzedniego sezonu, a następnie na skoczni w Lahti zajął miejsce 2. Później Bała wygrywał już wszystkie pozostałe cztery konkursy do końca sezonu, dzięki czemu triumfował zarówno w Pucharze Skandynawskim, jak i w Pucharze Świata w lotach. Po raz pierwszy w karierze zdobył Kryształową Kulę za zwycięstwo w klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Świata uzyskując w 20 rozegranych konkursach imponujący wynik 1800 pkt. Łącznie w całym sezonie ani razu nie spadł z podium, notując aż 12 wygranych konkursów. *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''20/20 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 1 miejsce - 1800 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 12 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 20 '''Sezon 2010/2011' Swój szósty w karierze sezon w Pucharze Świata Artur rozpoczął od miejsca na podium w Kuopio. W konkursach poprzedzających Turniej Czterech Skoczni plasował się jeszcze na podium dwukrotnie, jednak ani razu nie udało mu się zwyciężyć. Podczas Mistrzostw Polski w Szczyrku obronił złoty medal krajowych mistrzostw sprzed roku ze skoczni w Wiśle-Malince. Świetnie rozpoczął Turniej Czterech Skoczni wygrywając pierwszy konkurs w Oberstdorfie. Było to jego trzecie z rzędu zwycięstwo w konkursie otwierającym turniej. W kolejnym konkursie cyklu w Ga-Pa ponownie okazał się najlepszy, przez co powiększył swoją przewagę w klasyfikacji TCS. W zawodach w Innsbrucku uplasował się na trzeciej pozycji, jednak w punktacji ogólnej turnieju stracił tylko 1,7 pkt ze swojej przewagi, także przed zawodami w Bischofshofen przystępował do rywalizacji z dobrej pozycji, mając odpowiednio 5,7 pkt oraz 6 pkt przewagi nad swoimi najgroźniejszymi rywalami - Czarkiem Urbanowiczem oraz Sampsą Lahtonenem. W ostatnim konkursie turnieju Bała zajął drugie miejsce, przegrywając zawody o 3 pkt z Piotrem Salamonem. Nie miało to jednak żadnego wpływu na wyniki końcowe TCS, dzięki czemu Artur po raz pierwszy w karierze mógł cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni. Łącznie uzbierał 1175,2 pkt, co było najlepszym rezultatem w historii. Drugi zawodnik klasyfikacji cyklu Sampsa Lahtonen stracił do Artura łącznie 7 pkt. Po turnieju pucharowa karuzela przeniosła się do Harrachova, gdzie Bała zajął drugie miejsce, przegrywają z Finem Lahtonenem. W kolejnych zawodach Bała również plasował się na podium, jednak za każdym razem przegrywał z Finem, przez co jego strata do lidera PŚ powiększyła się. Po wielu zawodach przerwy Bała okazał się w końcu najlepszy na skoczni w Hakubie, gdzie wygrał już po raz trzeci w karierze. W Klingenthal z kolei uplasował się na miejscu drugim, za powracającym do dobrej formy Bartkiem Biurkowskim. W pierwszym konkursie Mistrzostw Świata w Oslo na skoczni K95 Bała zajął drugie miejsce i zdobył swój trzeci indywidualny medal na tego typu imprezie. W konkursie drużynowym na tejże skoczni jego ekipa pod nazwą 'Dzikie Wieprze' zajęła pechowe czwarte miejsce, tracąc do podium zaledwie 1,1 pkt. W konkursie indywidualnym na skoczni dużej Bała miał jeszcze większego pecha, gdyż przegrał medal zaledwie o 0,1 pkt, zajmując najgorsze z możliwych czwarte miejsce. W zawodach drużynowych na tejże skoczni Bała wraz z ekipą 'Dzikich Wieprzy' zajął trzecie miejsce zdobywając upragniony, pierwszy w swoim dorobku medal za konkurs drużynowy. Po Mistrzostwach Świata Bała w świetnym stylu powrócił do rywalizacji w Pucharze Świata wygrywając dwa kolejne konkursy, w Vikersund i Lahti uzyskując na tych obiektach najlepsze noty w historii. Objął jednocześnie prowadzenie w klasyfikacji PŚ, PŚ w lotach i Turnieju Skandynawskim. Nieco gorzej poszło mu w trzecich od końca zawodach w Lillehammer, gdzie zajął miejsce 4. Jednak w konkursie kończącym Turniej Skandynawski w Falun Bała ponownie okazał się najlepszy, dzięki czemu po raz drugi z rzędu triumfował w tej imprezie. W konkursie kończącym sezon na mamuciej skoczni w Planicy Artur zajął trzecie miejsce, dzięki czemu triumfował również w klasyfikacji PŚ w lotach narciarskich, w tym wypadku również po raz drugi z rzedu. *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''21/21 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 1 miejsce - 1495 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 6 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 17 '''Sezon 2011/2012' Sezon 2011/2012 Bała zaczął trochę nieoczekiwanie od miejsc w połowie pierwszej dziesiątki, czym potwierdził, że na tym etapie nie był jeszcze w swojej najlepszej formie. Swoje pierwsze w sezonie podium osiągnął w Ramsau, gdzie zajął 3. pozycję. W kolejnym konkursie rozgrywanym w Holmenkollen okazał się już jednak najlepszy wygrywając swoje pierwsze zawody w sezonie. Swój sukces powtórzył w Engelbergu, dzięki czemu objął po raz pierwszy w sezonie przodownictwo w klasyfikacji generalnej Pucharu Świata. W Mistrzostwach Polski rozgrywanych na skoczni Karpacz K85 uplasował się na trzeciej pozycji, zdobywając brązowy medal, ale tracąc tytuł Mistrza Polski wywalczony w dwóch poprzednich sezonach. W znakomitym stylu rozpoczął Turniej Czterech Skoczni, wygrywając otwierające zawody w Oberstdorfie. Była to już jego czwarta z rzędu wygrana na tej skoczni. W dwójch kolejnych konkursach było już jednak gorzej, Bała nie plasował się na podium, przez co w klasyfikacji generalnej turnieju spadł na drugie miejsce. W konkursie kończącym cykl w Bischofshofen zajął dobre 2. miejsce i wystarczyło to do zającia takiego samego miejsca w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni, za świetnie skaczącym w tym cyklu Krzysztofem Morawskim. Po TCS, Bała zajmował dwukrotnie 3. miejsca w zawodach PŚ w Harrachovie i Zakopanem, a w Sapporo osiągając najwyższą notę w historii - 301,1 pkt zdołał wygrać swoje czwarte w sezonie zawody PŚ. W dwóch ostatnich konkursach przed Mistrzostwami Świata w lotach w Vikersund Bała plasował się na podium, jednak zawsze za świetnie dysponowanym Krzysztofem Morawskim, przez co jego strata do lidera PŚ jeszcze bardziej się powiększyła. Najważniejsza impreza sezonu doskonale rozpoczęła się dla Bały, gdyż po pierwszym dniu mistrzostw wysunął się na prowadzenie. Jego najgroźniejszy rywal Krzysztof Morawski plasował się na drugiej pozycji ze stratą 0,9 pkt. W drugim dniu mistrzostw Bała stracił swoją przewagę i ostatecznie zdobył srebrny medal tracąc do zwycięzcy jedynie 0,3 pkt. W konkursie drużynowym jego zespół Norwegia uplasował się na piątej pozycji. Przegraną na MŚ w lotach Bała powetował sobie w konkursie PŚ na skoczni w Vancouver/Whistler K125, odnosząc swoje piąte w sezonie zwycięstwo. Dzięki temu jego strata w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ do Krzysztofa Morawskiego na sześć konkursów do końca cyklu stopniała do 46 pkt. Po konkursie w Wiśle-Malince strata ta delikatnie się powiększyła, jednak kolejne konkursy to pogoń Bały za liderem PŚ, a kulminacja miała miejsce na skoczni w Falun, gdzie Bała odnosząc szóste w sezonie zwycięstwo, objął jednocześnie prowadzenie w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ. W Saetrekollen obaj rywale uplasowali się poza podium, jednak ponownie wyżej był nowy lider PŚ, powiększając swoją przewagę. W przedostatnim konkursie w Oslo obaj z kolei uplasowali się na podium, a Bała odnosząc zwycięstwo niemal zapewnił już sobie triumf w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ, gdyż przed ostatnim konkursem miał on aż 82 pkt przewagi nad Krzysztofem Morawskim. Bała został także triumfatorem Turnieju Skandynawskiego, warto dodać, że już po raz trzeci z rzędu. *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''23/23 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 1 miejsce - 1557 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 7 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 14 '''Sezon 2012/2013' *'Ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''21/21 *'Klasyfikacja generalna Pucharu Świata:' 1 miejsce - 1544 pkt *'Ilość wygranych w PŚ:' 5 *'Ilość miejsc na podium w PŚ:' 16 Dalekie skoki Artur Bała to rekordzista świata trzech podstawowych skoczni w grze SJ3. Są to kolejno: Kuopio z odległością 148 metrów, Ramsau ze skokiem na 112 m oraz Bischofshofen - 148 m (uzyskane dwukrotnie). Posiada także vice-rekordy świata w Garmisch Partenkirchen - 138,5 m, Holmenkollen - 135 m (2x), Sapporo - 147,5 m i Lillehammer z odległością 149,5 m oraz jest autorem kilku innych dalekich skoków, które wchodzą do listy TOP10 rekordów światowych zarejestrowanych na oficjalnej stronie gry - http://nomasi.com/sj3/hills.html Oprócz swoich zaliczonych rekordów świata, Artur posiada także kilka imponujących wyników, które jednak nie mogą być uznane ze względu na upadki. Jego nieustane skoki na rekordy świata to: Garmisch-Partenkirchen - 140 m, Engelberg - 150 m, Harrachov - 221 m, Otepaa - 84 m oraz Zakopane - 142 m, 140 m 2x. Jego ustany rekord życiowy to 226,5 m z Planicy, a nieustany - 228 m z tej samej skoczni. Ciekawostki W swojej karierze oddał już ponad 130 000 skoków w grze SJ3, Puchar Świata wygrał 244 razy, a pojedynczych konkursów PŚ ponad 4500. Ma 1. wynik na TOP liście Turnieju Czterech Skoczni - 1124.6 pkt. Osiągnięcia (indywidualnie) *Łączna ilość startów w zawodach PŚ: '''134' *Ilość miejsc w pierwszej '10' zawodów PŚ: 130 *Ilość zwycięstw w zawodach PŚ: 39 *Ilość miejsc na podium zawodów PŚ: 91 *5. miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ 2007/2008 *7. miejsce w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni 2007/2008 *5. miejsce na MŚ w lotach narciarskich 2008 w Vikersund K175 *2. miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ 2008/2009 *2. miejsce w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni 2008/2009 *Mistrz Świata 2009 na skoczni w Libercu K90 *Brązowy medal Mistrzostw Świata 2009 na skoczni Libercu K120 *2. miejsce w PŚ w lotach 2008/2009 *3. miejsce w Turnieju Skandynawskim 2008/2009 *1. miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ 2009/2010 *2. miejsce w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni 2009/2010 *5. miejsce na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2010 na skoczni w Vancouver/Whistler K95 *5. miejsce na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich 2010 na skoczni w Vancouver/Whistler K125 *5. miejsce na MŚ w lotach narciarskich 2010 na skoczni Planica '10 K185 *1. miejsce w PŚ w lotach 2009/2010 *1. miejsce w Turnieju Skandynawskim 2009/2010 *Mistrz Polski 2009/2010 ze skoczni w Wiśle-Malince K120 *1. miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ 2010/2011 *1. miejsce w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni 2010/2011 *Srebrny medal Mistrzostw Świata 2011 na skoczni Oslo K95 *4. miejsce w Mistrzostwach Świata 2011 na skoczni Oslo K120 *1. miejsce w PŚ w lotach 2010/2011 *1. miejsce w Turnieju Skandynawskim 2010/2011 *Mistrz Polski 2010/2011 ze skoczni w Szczyrku K95 *1. miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ 2011/2012 *2. miejsce w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni 2011/2012 *Srebrny medal MŚ w lotach narciarskich 2012 w Vikersund K195 *5. miejsce w PŚ w lotach 2011/2012 *1. miejsce w Turnieju Skandynawskim 2011/2012 *Brązowy medal Mistrzostw Polski 2011/2012 ze skoczni w Karpaczu K85 *1. miejsce w klasyfikacji generalnej PŚ 2012/2013 *4. miejsce w Turnieju Czterech Skoczni 2012/2013 *5. miejsce w Mistrzostwach Świata 2013 na skoczni Predazzo K95 *4. miejsce w Mistrzostwach Świata 2013 na skoczni Predazzo K120 *2. miejsce w PŚ w lotach 2012/2013 *1. miejsce w Turnieju Skandynawskim 2012/2013 *Srebrny medal Mistrzostw Polski 2012/2013 ze skoczni w Wiśle-Malince K120 Rekordy skoczni w grze Skocznie standardowe: |} Kategoria:Skoczkowie Kategoria:Rekordziści Świata Kategoria:Zdobywcy SJ3 Award